User talk:NeonSpotlight
Hello Hi Neon, I've just got a new way to come to the wiki; this one seems slightly more permanent than previous proxies/whatever. My time is reasonably limited but it's plenty in comparison to whatever I've done for the past year and a half. Is there a way to discuss things in private with you? I would like to catch up on things before I confirm what I am doing. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] ~ Files Updating None of the images I've updated in the past few days are updating (or, at least, they're always showing the second newest version - as the Pokemon-type image took uploading a new version today to update to the previous version I updated). I first suspected my cache, but I've cleared my cache and I've checked on alternate machines. Have I got an issue somewhere that's it's stuck trying to resolve? Emptylord (talk) 14:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : Just gonna but in here... I would recommend trying a purge. Put ?action=purge at the end of the URL. That'll force Wikia to reload all the resources. If that doesn't work then... um... I dunno. --DocTanner (talk) 14:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I tried that - no change. I also tried purging it manually (i.e. deleting and starting over) but the image it shows is not the file uploaded (like it's drawing a cached version but, so far as I can tell, it's not my cache that's the issue. Is it possible mods can't use "purge"? Emptylord (talk) 15:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess a solid way to test it isn't my cache - Is Volibear's type Electric/Ice or Electric/Fighting? :File:Emptylord_PokemonTypes.png ::: Last last 5 undeleted revisions have Elec/Ice. Probably was just a Wikia-side server problem, one time I had to wait a month for my avatar to change because of them. 12:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know, because now the file appears to be deleted. :-p I know for a fact that mods can use purge, but it's possible that it only works for wikitext, not images. I hope you manage to figure out the problem. It might just be an image server problem on Wikia's end. --DocTanner (talk) 04:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) katarina fan neon,I seeyour a katarina fan too.:) CruzadersIII (talk) 04:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) League of Legends Choice Awards? Hey there Neon, I was thinking about end of year stuff, and I thought it would be interesting to do a 2013 Community Choice Awards for the LoL folk. I did a casual one last year about people's favorite champs released in 2013, but I think this year I could make it even bigger. Something a bit more like this, for example: http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Pseudobread/The_Grand_Theft_Auto_V_Wikia_Awards. Potential categories I was thinking: Best 2013 Champion, Best 2013 Champion Skin, Favorite NA/EU/Asia LCS Team 2013. What do you think? Any Categories you think would be good? Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's up! If you want to change anything or post in the Featured Blog post section. - http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JAlbor/League_of_Legends_Community_Awards_2013 Jorge (profile)•(talk) 01:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) IPCheck I have a request here. If it is possible, would you mind checking these two user's IP addresses? *User:AlexHawks *User:PockSuckIt Recently there are suspicions that both of them come are the same person (similar speech pattern, indirect trolling, Pock claiming Alex to be "his best friend" and apparently "shares the same in-game account as him"). We do only have circumstantial evidence however, and an IPCheck will determine everything. In the event that both are the same person, can we give both accounts a permaban from this wiki? I have heard nothing good from them and AlexHawks has a history of vandalism in this wiki. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 01:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Found and blocked three socks, warned AlexHawks (the sock master it seems). Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Teach Me!!! Hi! Thanks for the message! Im really new here can you show me the ropes in this wiki? Thanks Frostbite 13 (talk) 09:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) halo halo, i report abuse by rogue 'crat, please fix 22:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) title We want Jinx's abilty details back, please :( : Jinx's ability detail have been moved to the champion page. Just click 'show ability detail' at the bottom of her abilities. 03:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) : Jinx never even had an ability details page, did she? Emptylord (talk) 13:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Undelete Request I deleted User_blog:Emptylord/Theorycrafting_-_Resource_Gating while creating a new blog, but my internet cut out and I lost all the content in my new blog. So, could that page be undeleted so I can salvage the information? (I won't delete it this time until the new blog is posted, obviously). Emptylord (talk) 13:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) : mmmm. 16:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, nice to meet you. I'm PreservationsWings. I love your user page design, and I was wondering - where'd you learn how to do styling like that? I've got the basics for wikitext (links, colors, templates) but I couldn't do anything like that without borrowing it from someone. So yeah, odd question. Thanks in advance. -[[User:PreservationsWings|'P'reservations]][[User talk:PreservationsWings|'W'ings]] 23:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the detailed reply. Rants are great. :D Also, would you mind sharing the code that went into your Editorial Knowledge V2 blog? I'd love to use that table template, and I'll definitely credit you. -[[User:PreservationsWings|'P'reservations]][[User talk:PreservationsWings|'W'ings]] 16:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks again for the help. :) -[[User:PreservationsWings|'P'reservations]][[User talk:PreservationsWings|'W'ings]] 15:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey, just wanted to thank you for helping me get started on my profile page. Your page was very helpfull. Killerkoyd (talk) 19:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey In chat now. I'll sit in there for awhile in case you become free again. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Spanish LoL Wiki Hi Neon, I'm trying to start updating the spanish version of this wiki, http://es.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/. Could we use the templates you're using on this wiki? I think we could just make the spanish version a copy of this one. I'm new to Wikia, I think I could use some help while setting up a few basic things. Please, let me know if you agree with this, and who could I contact to ask for help. Thanks! Bleetoh (talk) 19:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Lolwhat I found this. LOLOLOL 04:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC)